


Durante Vita

by Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)



Series: Journal Entries [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/pseuds/Panicose
Summary: A personal account of the life of Dr. Arthur Watts.





	Durante Vita

Once,  
I was a boy.  
There was nothing  
For which I was left  
Wanting,  
And I was always told  
That someday,  
I would do something  
Astounding.

 

Once,  
I was a man.  
Top of the field,  
Little did I  
Work,  
And much did I gain.  
My heart swelled  
With so much pride--  
Enough to bring me  
To the mercy  
Of a biased court.

 

Once,  
I was a murderer.  
They criticized  
My work,  
My success,  
And dared  
To ask  
“Could this be”  
“Unethical?”  
Fools.  
Rage as hot  
And fiery  
As the sun above  
That I used  
To spill their  
Blood. 

 

Once.

 

Once,  
I was a beggar.  
Exhausted and ready to meet my end,  
I c r a w l e d to the shadows  
On bloody hands and busted knees,  
Begging the skies:  
“Please, just take me away;”  
“I can’t stand to live in this world”  
“Where my name means nothing.”  
Tears were rare, but on that day,  
They were just as common as dust.  
Thankfully, She gave them purpose.

 

Once,  
I was a machine.  
Refurbished, polished,  
And given a new set  
Of code--  
One where useless  
Morals  
Played no role.  
My task was simple:  
Help my own,  
Corrupt those opposed,  
And keep our progress  
Running like  
Clockwork. 

 

Now,  
I am  
A force  
With which to be  
Reckoned.  
Power sparks  
Within my veins--  
I’d like to see them  
Take this  
Away  
From  
Me.


End file.
